That idiot
by iamnottophiammelonlord
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are going through a series of obstacle that will challenge their relationship. Will they finally realize their feelings for each other? Will they admit on what they truly feel? Will the former hokage's decision between them will close the gap between them? How will they get the blessing from the Hyūga clan leader? Find out


DISLCAIMER: I don't own Naruto

" _I won't let you lay a finger on Naruto!"_

" _What are you doing here? Get out! You are no match"_

" _I know…"_

" _! ? "_

" _I'm just being selfish."_

" _What are you talking about? It's dangerous here."_

" _I'm here of my own free will"_

"_?"_

" _I always used to cry and give up. I nearly went the wrong way… but you showed me the right way."_

"…"

" _I was always chasing you, wanting to overtake you. I just wanted to talk with you. I wanted to be with you. You changed me. Your smile saved me. So I'm not afraid to die protecting you. Because… I love you."_

These are the words that kept flashing back in his mind. Though he is not a genius like Neji or Sasuke, even to remember such long lines he kept it deep in his heart. After the 4th shinobi war, the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade nominated him as the Rokudaime. Of course, Tsunade wanted to stay a little bit more on the position but something told her that it's time for the next generation to carry on the Will of Fire. Tsunade then summoned him. The child of Prophecy, the one who saved Konoha and the world, Uzumaki Naruto, himself.

It's a bit unusual for Naruto walking down the streets of Konoha in a glum face though he smiles when the citizens are acknowledging him. He doesn't show to anyone when there is something bugging in his mind. Although, a few people can notice it and it's none other than his friends.

Naruto walked and walked, without any destination in mind until he reaches a familiar training ground. He smiled and reminisced the happenings in the certain area.

~ Flashback~

_Deep in thought because of the upcoming chuunin exams, he walks not thinking about where he is._

" _Huh. Hinata?"_

_Being caught off guard the young kunoichi runs and hides behind the log._

" _ahh… ohh Naruto." She blushes as she saw her inspiration._

" _so why are you here? the final competition…"_

_**sigh**__ " I just… it's nothing…"_

" _I came here to check this area, this is actually the place where I became a genin. So…"_

_**silence**_

" _ohh.. but, why are you here?"_

" _uhh… nothing! No real reason! It doesn't matter anyway." Then the young man turned away to hide his embarrassment._

" _oh… I guess you're right. Sorry"_

_**silence**_

_still his back turned at the kunoichi, " say, Hinata. Neji, he's a cousin of yours right?" then he faced her._

"_uhh, yeah." The bitter memory of the preliminaries came rushing into her._

" _so is he really strong?"_

_not wanting to discourage Naruto she honestly answered. Naruto of course knew it already._

" _but, I think you'll still be able to win Naruto!" she encouraged him_

_he laughed, getting back to his usual self he talked big again. _

" _hehehehe… he… __**sigh**__"_

_knowing the fact that his opponent is indeed strong, he couldn't still shake the fear he has. Hinata trying to encourage him mustered all the guts in her as she dwindled her fingers together. Her usual self, being shy and all._

" _I know you can win, Naruto."_

"_huh" Naruto raised his head to take a good look at her. Although he didn't realize before, he saw her usual antics of dwindling her fingers and he thought that it was cute._

" _remember that time when you cheered for me, I felt like I was able to become stronger than ever before. When the preliminaries ended, I was finally be able to like myself of a little. To anybody else, it might not like look like I have changed but I feel different, like I'm a better person now. And I've been thinking that it was all thanks to you Naruto."_

_After her words, all the courage are building up inside of him." Hinata, do your really think that's true? I may have been strong to you but to everybody I look like I've always messed things up. I act tough because I was so frustrated but underneath it all I'm just a huge failure"_

" _NO! that's not true! Even when you messed up, you were always… how can I say this? A proud failure from my point of view."_

" _huh?"_

" _when I look at you, you would always fill me with such admiration." Dwindling her fingers again " I'm not saying that you're perfect, I mean no one is. But when you make a mistake, you have the guts to pick yourself up and keep on trying. I think that's courage to keep no matter what, is what real strength is. I just think that you're an incredibly person, Naruto."_

_From all the words she said, he felt strong but not just strength, something within him, though he cannot decode it yet, he felt something warm and safety. He kept it to himself and only him knows about what he felt that day._

" _thanks Hinata, I needed that, even though I'm a completely used on being the underdog, I just this time I'm just feeling the strain. I was really down which isn't like me at all. But I feel a hundred percent better now!"_

" _I'm glad you do."_

" _all right. I'm off to the match, thanks again!" he turned back and went on his way but before that, " Hinata, I kinda thought that…_

_in Hinata's mind… " what? what?"_

"_gloomy, timid, always terrified and basically completely weird."_

"_oh…"_

"_but you know what I actually like…"_

_this caught Hinata's down expression from what have just been said earlier._

" _people like you!"_

_Hinata didn't expect it, that his words kept on echoing in her mind, giving her tachycardia (fast pulse rate)_

" _oh yeah, don't forget to come and watch me beat Neji in the final competition…_

_**fireworks from stadium**_

" _oh no! I gotta get going. See you later Hinata!"_

_~end flashback~_

" hmm come to think of it, I even remember her exact word to me before fighting Neji… and that feeling." Naruto clutched his chest almost like trying to dig out the feeling he kept inside his heart from that day. Just then he heard tree coming down. He went to the direction of the sound and found a lady developing a new technique. He went closer to get a closer look but before he could even take a step the lady tried her new technique and accidentally hit the tree branch behind her. Unfortunately, Naruto was standing on it.

" I still need to improve on controlling my chakra." She said as she lowered her hands from the jyūken position and shut off her byakugan. Just then a loud scream emanated from the direction on where she hit the branch. She ran to the direction of the sound as quickly as she can. She didn't even have the time to activate her byakugan.

" Are you okay? I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to…" she turned the man that was hit to help him face her.

" ouch ouch ouch." Naruto tried to face the person that helped him.

" NNN… Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she suddenly let go of her grasp on him making Naruto hit his face again on the ground.

" Hinata… why?" Naruto said, his face still on the ground.

" Sorry, here let me help you." Hinata said as blush on her cheeks ran across her face. She turned Naruto and placed his head on her lap.

" Thanks… Naruto noticed his head on Hinata's lap. " on making me pillow on your lap. It feels great." Naruto gave her a big smile. " oh. It's not always that I see you without your jacket. You look nice on your shirt. Do you like blue?"

Hinata didn't even notice their situation. On top of that, she isn't wearing her jacket.

" KYAAAA!" Hinata screamed and pushed Naruto so hard that he hit the next tree. Hinata ran off to get her jacket to leave Naruto since she was so embarrassed.

" Hi… na… ta! Hinata doesn't seem to care about Naruto calling her. With that, Naruto forced himself to stand up and ran after her. " Hinata! Wait up! Ouch!" Naruto fell on the ground hitting his face again on the ground. This caught Hinata's attention and looked back. When she saw Naruto badly hurt, she ran towards him, completely forgetting her jacket. Only her Neji and her family have seen her without a jacket on only a simple shirt and jeans.

" Naruto. I'm sorry." Hinata said, as she was about to cry.

" Hinata… it's okay… ahh… don't cry!" Naruto pleaded as he quickly sat up to show her that he was okay. Of course, being a medical ninja, and a Hyūga, she knows that he was hurt.

" stay still, I'll treat your wounds." Hinata ordered in a gentle way.

" thanks. I'm really sorry for surprising you. Naruto said as Hinata healed his wounds on his back.

" don't say that. I… I should be that one who's sorry." Hinata said, she was on the verge on crying her heart out. She never wanted to see Naruto hurt especially if it was herself who will do it. Naruto noticed her voice breaking down. He knew that she was about to cry and he didn't want her to cry. He didn't want to see her sad and if Hiashi were to see it. He knew for himself that he is a dead man.

" don't cry." Naruto said but Hinata already couldn't hold back and cried. Naruto on a panic mode didn't know what to do. " please don't cry." He pleaded just then when he is about to run for his life he thought of something. He stood up and grabbed Hinata's hand. Hinata stopped crying and looked at him.

"NNN… Naruto-kun?" as she wiped her tears.

" Don't cry. Come with me. I have something to show you." Naruto said as he picked up Hinata in a bridal style. He jumped from one tree to another until they reach their destination. Hinata wasn't able to react anymore. She just kept quiet and cherished the moment. She leaned on Naruto's strong chest. Listening to his heartbeat, letting him take the lead. She looked at the down and she saw the streets of Konoha. Naruto jumped from one roof to another. Naruto felt Hinata lean on his chest which made him nervous but happy. He felt light and warm. It's like he didn't want to end the moment. He looked at Hinata and caught her gaze. The stared each other for a moment. Just then a big white column was ahead of them. Not wanting to stop the moment of looking at each other. Savoring each second that pass by, they hit the big white column and came crashing down towards the Hokage's office.

~inside the office

" As you all know, that Naruto will become the next hokage as I step down. We have to make arrangements. But before that, Shizune, summon him and where's Hinata? I called you all for this event. Summon her also she wouldn't want to… Tsunade wasn't able to finish her orders as a large crash happened from the roof of the Hokage tower.

Everyone, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Yamato, Kakashi and Guy were shocked that they all stand in guard ready for attack.

They waited until the smoke was gone and two figures were coming in clear. A blonde boy on top of a dark blue haired girl with their lips locked on an accidental kiss. Naruto's one hand protected the back of Hinata's head while the other accidentally on the lady's breast. Everyone was shocked from the scene. No one even dared to say a word. Their mouths wide open. A few minutes later the two who displayed a grand entrance opened their eyes. As Hinata opened her eyes she saw Naruto so close at her. Naruto too, realized that they were so close. Both of them on a deep red blush and they can hear their own heartbeats. Just then, the door swung open.

What a silly turn of events when Hiashi Hyūga walked in. Everyone dropped in a cold sweat. Hiashi bowed at Tsunade as a sign of respect. No one was talking, even Tsunade failed to acknowledge him. Then he noticed everyone's gazes at the two figures on the center of the scene. As Hiashi turned, he saw his daughter on the ground tackeld by a blonde boy with his lips pressed on her daughter and a hand on her breast. From the sight Hiashi, activated his byakugan and spoke in a cold, scary tone.

" What's the meaning of this?"

Everyone's gazes turned on the man spoke. As they turn they saw Hiashi, with his byakugan activated and in a jyūken stance. From the voice, the two figures came back to reality and finally realized that they kissed. Their eyes widened from the unexpected turn of events and released from the kiss they just shared. They both looked to the man who spoke so cold and saw Hiashi.

" How long are you going to keep my daughter underneath you? And how dare you to touch her? In a place where you shouldn't even touch!" Hiashi shouted as he inched towards Naruto. Naruto suddenly realized a soft thing on his other arm. Also Hinata didn't realize it until Naruto squeezed it to find out what it is. Hinata blushed so hard that he didn't want to even look at Naruto.

In a soft voice, " NNNN… Na… Naruto-kun…"

Just then all the senses went back to him. He looked down and saw his hand on her breast and their position which is really awkward.

"Ahhhh! Naruto screamed as he made a distance between them. " I'm sorry Hinata! I didn't mean…"

Hinata sat up still not looking at Naruto from embarrassment.

" I'm sorry!" Naruto pleaded as his steps was stopped by Hiashi. Naruto looked back to see him so angry and can see chakra blazing in his palms.

"Jyūken!" Hiashi shouted as he attacked Naruto and send him flying from the Hokage Tower making a huge hole in the Hokage's office through the tower.

" Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted.

" That idiot!" Tsunade mumbled.

Naruto was still flying throughout the whole Konoha.

" Father, Hanabi entered the Hokage office, " I saw an orange falling star outside." Hanabi said excitedly as he approached his father.

" Idiot." Everyone thought.


End file.
